Ojos nublados en un día de niebla
by HnW
Summary: Si ella había oscilado entre lo quedo y lo imperativo, él permanecía estacionado en la duda y la crítica, pero estaban en una sintonía tan extensa como invisible que aún hablando distinto eran capaces de responderse el uno al otro en silencio sin destiempo. One-shot para HikariCaelum.


**Ojos nublados en un día de niebla.**

* * *

Estaba tan enrabiado que cerró con tanta fuerza la puerta de la habitación que esta no halló nada mejor que rebotar para quedar abierta frente a su incrédula expresión.

—Genial, ahora se estropeó la chapa… —murmuró molesto.

Hikari quien estaba sentada bajo las sábanas leyendo un libro cerró los ojos tranquilamente. Cerró el libro aprisionándolo con sutileza entre ambas manos para luego dejarlo a un lado y dirigirse a la puerta pasando del rabioso recién llegado. Su pijama de media estación algo ligero para el invierno sabía a pereza.

Examinó la chapa y con la mayor de las calmas en el mundo cerró la puerta apenas haciendo un suave ruido.

—La chapa está en perfecto estado —dijo serena—. La probabilidad de que rebotara y quedara abierta era menor a la de una en un millón.

—Maldigo mi suerte el día de hoy —susurró con los dientes apretados—. Tengo un sinfín de cosas por terminar y al día por lo menos le quedan tres miserables horas…

Hikari sin embargo estaba en un mundo diferente al de Takeru, como si en ese mismo instante sólo existiera en sus ojos la opaca visión del mar que se podía ver desde la ventana de la habitación.

—Afuera hay una neblina muy densa.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —lo que menos necesitaba era que ella lo ignorara de esa forma, como si nunca le hubiese pasado algo.

—Que no vas a seguir trabajando por hoy —y su tono tan ido desde el principio pasó desde lo quedo a lo imperativo.

— ¿Vas a terminar por mí todo el trabajo que tengo? —Takeru se estaba aguantando para no exaltarse a un nivel superior.

—Hasta tu capacidad de entender metáforas incompletas está fallando — ¿Acaso Hikari iba a seguir oscilando cada vez que hablaba?

— ¿Eh?

—Nada te va a salir bien si tienes los ojos nublados en un día de niebla —Hikari seguía oscilando—. De hecho… —acercó su rostro y le acarició la mejilla— tus ojos se ven grises —dijo eso último con una melancolía tan queda como suave que Hikari ya no oscilaba.

— ¡Me rindo!

Takeru se dejó caer de boca completamente derrotado en la cama que compartían cada día mientras su compañera rozó delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos el pomo de la puerta antes de ir a sentarse al lado del caído, quien sentía como él y su mala suerte se hundían con lentitud y decadencia en el grueso cubrecama. La castaña le acarició con cuidado los cabellos de la nuca.

—No preguntaré lo que te pasó hoy, pero trata de olvidarlo un poco. Estoy segura que entre el cubrecama y yo podremos compartir tu frustración —su comentario no tenía ningún tipo de connotación sexual.

—Amor, ¿Cómo se despeja la niebla de la ciudad?

—No lo sé. En general los comentarios van por manejar con precaución, ir lento por la acera y evitar lugares sin luz pero nunca de despejar la niebla.

—Tanta tecnología para nada.

Si ella había oscilado entre lo quedo y lo imperativo, él permanecía estacionado en la duda y la crítica, pero estaban en una sintonía tan extensa como invisible que aún hablando distinto eran capaces de responderse el uno al otro en silencio sin destiempo.

—Tenemos que aceptar nuestras limitaciones, Takeru. Es parte de la vida.

— ¿Y cómo se despejan las nubes negras de los ojos?

—Tampoco lo sé. Normalmente uno sólo espera que salga el sol porque a veces el viento trae más nubes.

Fue tan sólo una pequeña pausa, un desfase tan mínimo como para volver a lo observable y concreto, que ahora sus divagaciones lucían ya tan lejanas, casi olvidadas.

—Tú tampoco entiendes de metáforas.

— ¿Eh? —y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo salió de su tranquilidad y el marcado pestañeo de sus ojos delató su sorpresa.

—Despeja mis nubes, Hikari. Quiero ser capaz de verte bien.

No pudo más que reír antes de recostarse junto a él y pasar el brazo izquierdo por sobre la fatigada espalda del escritor quien se sentía flotar dentro de su sopor y sólo observaba como los mechones del cabello de Hikari caían despreocupados por sobre sus ojos casi cerrados, haciendo juego con su pijama colmado de pereza que se descolocaba por sus hombros dejando ver parte de su pálida clavícula. Acercó sus labios a los de ella tratando de encontrar sosiego por el día lleno de guerra que había tenido, una tregua donde sólo podía disfrutar el suave roce con esos labios tan pequeños y cálidos a los que estaba tan acostumbrado.

—Parece que el sol no quiere salir esta noche.

—Fue un asco de día. Salió todo mal y hasta una puerta me dejó en ridículo delante de ti…

—Jajaja.

—No te rías —le respondió tan resignado que hasta llegó a reírse.

—Tus ojos se ven aún cansados pero con nubosidad parcial.

—No seas ridícula…

—Ven, vamos a dormir. Ya estás más liviano de sangre.

Se cambió de ropa torpemente y cayó en un coma profundo apenas cerró los ojos mientras la castaña lo miraba pensando cómo se vengaría por interrumpirle su tranquila lectura nocturna.

Despertó al día siguiente en la misma posición en la que había cerrado los ojos, adormecido pero descansado y ni el hecho de pensar en que tenía pendiente más trabajo del presupuestado lo amargaba. Apenas había abierto los ojos el sol había salido con ellos y aquello a Hikari le despejaba el día.

—No era necesario un remolino ni nada de eso para despejar el cielo —Hikari no oscilaba más, su tono era jovial como de costumbre.

—Eso parece, te ves más blanca esta mañana.

—Es porque tus ojos ahora brillan —sonrió—. Están despejados y celestes.

—Estuviste ahí para escucharme.

— ¿Ves que no es tan malo aceptar nuestras limitaciones?

—Tal vez —rieron apaciblemente. Aunque fuera del departamento que compartían el frío y la niebla rodeaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance, ellos se sentían ajenos a esa realidad porque en los ojos de Takeru había vuelto a salir el sol tras las montañas y reían indiferentes a esa visión sin importar nada más porque el mal día había quedado atrás.

* * *

Hikari-chan, cuando se me ocurrió esta idea pensé que sería un bonito regalo para ti y espero que te haya gustado. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer :)


End file.
